


Day 2 - Gaming

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, F/M, Friendship/Love, I found the song that fits the Just A Friend trope, I've been itching to write this, Just Be Friends, Mention of Luka, Vocaloid - Freeform, Week 1: Just Friends, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "What's your favorite Vocaloid song, Adrien?" she asked."This." he brushed her fingers casually to navigate the screen. "Just Be Friends."Ouch.





	Day 2 - Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> Because UMS is so common, as well as TV and PC consoles (and arcade too), so I'll go with the classic PSP
> 
> Also, having these two cinnamon rolls play Dating Simulation games (hit: Otome) is a nice plot, y'know

"Project Diva?" Marinette read the title aloud. "What kind of rhythm game is that?"  
  
"I'm not sure if you're familiar with Vocaloids, but the songs used here are voice synthesized. The mechanics are just the same with other rhythm games - you have to press the arrow buttons if you're seeing the arrow on the screen, or the cross button if you're seeing X. To play, you need to select a Vocaloid first before you choose a song and level of difficulty" Adrien explained then handed her his PSP. "Want to try?"  
  
She shook her head. "Oh, no - no, it's alright. I was only curious. Besides, I'm - I'm not good at rhythm games."  
  
"Did I hear it correctly? Marinette Dupain-Cheng can beat anything but this game?" he gasped with feigned disbelief. "That's im- _paw_ -sible."  
  
She darted him a deadpan look "Are you trying to use my competitive streak against me?"  
  
"I have no ill intent whatsoever, although..." he trailed off then looked around. "It appears that our respective best friends are running late. So why not play a game or two to kill some time?"  
  
The four agreed to meet at the school entrance after class for some ice cream. Apparently, Nino was held up by Mme. Bustier for some make-up test while Alya went home to grab her charger.  
  
"Bu-but that's your console!" she sputtered.  
  
"And I'm lending it to you."  
  
She was hesitant to accept it at first, but after Adrien grabbed her hands and placed the game console on her palms, she gave in.  
  
_I'm glad we've established that we're best friends_ , she thought when the blond scooted himself closer. _Else I might combust on my seat and die._  
  
"That's Hatsune Miku," he said as she began selecting her avatar.  
  
"I know her. She's pretty famous, right?"  
  
"Very. Oh, and that's Megurine Luka."  
  
" _Luka_?! Where is Luka?"  
  
Adrien gave her a stony look. "I'm serious here."  
  
"Apologies, Monsieur Agreste." she bowed her head dramatically. "I will never do it again. You may now proceed with your lesson."  
  
The pig-tailed girl giggled when he poked her cheeks incessantly.  
  
"Okay, where are we now? Ah, Luka. We're done with _Luka_ ," he emphasized the name much on the girl's amusement. "Let's proceed to the Kagamine twins. This is Rin and Len. "  
  
"He looks like Chat Noir."  
  
His brows perked up "Because he's a cutie blond?"  
  
"No, silly," she chuckled, pointing the CGI's head. "His hair looks like a banana."  
  
"Chat Noir doesn't have a banana hair!"  
  
"Oh yes, he does," she affirmed then looked at his coiffed locks. "Now that you mentioned it, your hair looks like a bana - "  
  
"Why don't you start playing before Alya shows up?" he interjected hastily.  
  
Marinette shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, abandoning the thought, and began to select a song. She jerked when she felt a soft bud placed on her ears.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you," he waved the other pair of the corded ear jack. "I think it's better if we'll use a headset than playing the songs on a loudspeaker. You know, to avoid disrupting the public?"  
  
_Get your head straight, Marinette. There's no meaning behind this_! she screamed mentally when he allowed her back to recline on his chest. _He just sees you as a friend. Just a friend._  
  
A song title caught her attention.  
  
"Do you think this song might suit Papillion?"  
  
"What song you - _Butterfly on your Right Shoulder_?!" he snorted indignantly. " _Merde_ , you're terrible!"  
  
"How about this song for Chat Noir?"  
  
His laughs doubled over, "I don't think he will appreciate that you're associating him with _Nyan Cat_."

She guffawed.

"Okay, let's choose something for Ladybug. Here it goes."  
  
" _World is Mine_?" she wrinkled her nose. "Isn't it too egotistical for her liking?"  
  
"But Marinette, I always headcanon Ladybug standing on top of Eiffel with arms wide open as she sings _'Sekai de Ichiban Ohime-sama~_ "  
  
"I don't think she will appreciate that you're calling her ' _Princess_ '"  
  
He chuckled "Oh yeah, that's because she's a ' _Lady_."  
  
"What's your favorite Vocaloid song, Adrien?" she asked.  
  
"This." he brushed her fingers casually to navigate the screen. " _Just Be Friends_."  
  
_Ouch_.  
  
"We - well then," she stammered with a pang on her chest. "Le - let's play this."  
  
Surprisingly, she liked _Just Be Friends_.  
  
"It's a very upbeat and lively song," she told him after clearing the round. "I love it. Too bad I can't understand Japanese to know the lyrics."  
  
Adrien gulped audibly.  
  
Later that night, Marinette searched the translation of the song online and found out that it was about a couple parting ways and remained as friends.  
  
When she approached the blond the next day about her discovery, he smiled warmly.  
  
"I'd rather have a love story with a friend," he told her. "Than a heartbreaking one with a lover."

**Author's Note:**

> Megurine Luka's Just Be Friends is one my all-time favorite Vocaloid song. I can play it with mandolin (not sure if I can still play it, it's been years since I last tuned my instrument) but I always want to hear it being played with sax or clarinet. 
> 
> FYI, there are tons of Vocaloid songs that are not really child-friendly. The song may sound happy but when you check the lyrics, it's about a person who wants to murder somebody :/


End file.
